1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices that will allow doors to be painted on both sides in the horizontal position and then stacked to dry.
2. Prior Art
During the course of their work, professional painters typically paint or otherwise finish doors, of the type commonly found in houses and other buildings, either installed in the frame or leaning against a wall or other structure. Finishing a door in the vertical position, especially when using an airless or other type paint sprayer, can result in runs or sags in the finish due to gravity, and overspraying onto adjacent surfaces. Also, since a typical construction site can range from very cluttered and dirty to well-maintained, but is rarely pristine, a door resting on or near the floor may have dirt or debris from the floor blown onto it by the sprayer as the finish is applied. If the door being finished is leaning against another structure, the finish must be applied to first one side, allowed to dry, turned, and the finish applied to the other side, a time consuming process.
Laying a door flat and horizontal across two sawhorses or other fixture eliminates some of the associated problems, but the necessity of allowing one side to dry before the other side can be finished remains a problem.
Available space and/or sawhorses determines how many doors can be finished at one time. Also, one door must be finished and allowed to dry on both sides before it can be moved to allow space for another door to be finished.
A device is available for use in finishing doors in the vertical position, whereby the door is suspended in a frame and the door can be rotated in order to finish both sides. However, these devices are large and expensive.
Another device is available in which several doors stand vertically on the floor and are joined on the top edge with an angled piece of metal, whereby the joined doors stand in a zig-zagged pattern and can be finished in this position. This device would possibly be difficult to facilitate in view of the height of a typical door and/or the relative bulkiness of several doors joined together.
With both of the aforementioned devices the problems of runs and sags in the finish still exist, as does the problem of dirt and debris from the floor and available space in the work area.